The Auburn Dragon
by Topaz05
Summary: The treaty has been broken. The Wizards had gone against the Dragons they must now suffer the consequences. I'm not very good with summaries. Sorry.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own harry potter. I am not making any money off this it is for enjoyment only.**

 **PROLOUGE**

 **You don't have to read this if you don't want to. I know it is a lot of information. It's just background info on dragons and where they come from and their mating habits you could say. It also has some info on the characters that I will be using.**

 **INFO ABOUT DRAGONS AND THE ROYAL FAMILY AND SOME BACK STORY**

· **Dragons have magic but it's more powerful than a wizard and dragons don't need a wand. Severus, Lucius and Draco only carry and use one for show.**

· **Narcissa isn't Draco's mother. She isn't married to Lucius, people only think that. Purebloods know the truth also most half-bloods know but don't care.**

· **Lucius is a Dominant Dragon and mated to the Auburn Dragon (Adalinda).**

· **Severus is mated to the King of dragons and they have 4 children (2 boys, 2 girls). He spends time in Ordam when he can.**

· **Adalinda is the Auburn dragon and a Submissive Dragon. She is larger than all dragons except her Dominant. She met Lucius when she was 510, Severus took her to a Party at the Malfoy's Manor.**

 **The Ragnor-Prince-Snape Family consist of: Astarot (MATED DOM), Age: 5675. Severus (MATED SUB), Age:3425. Pendragon (MATED MALE DOM), Age:2964. Ryuu (MATED MALE SUB), Age: 2698. Dalinda (MATED FEMALE SUB), Age:1994. Adalinda (MATED FEMALE SUB), Age:650.**

 **Most of the family members live in Ordam and all were born there.**

 **The Ragnor-Malfoy-Prince-Snape family consists of: Lucius (MATED MALE DOM), Age:3428. Adalinda (MATED FEMALE SUB), Age:650. Draco (UNMATED MALE SUB), Age: 14.**

· **Dragons have a bond like veela's. Can feel each other's emotions (family only).**

· **There are NO half-blooded dragons. Dragon blood is Dominant.**

· **Dragons can mate with any creature, human or Wizard but dragon blood is dominant over human and Wizard blood there are no half-blood dragons. When they mate with another creature it is either a full-blooded dragon or a full-blooded creature, No half and half.**

· **Dragons become adults at 500 years of age when they go through their inheritance.**

· **Dragons do have Animagus form it is a smaller version of their dragon form about the size of a medium-large dog. They also have a half transformation (humanoid) with wings, tail, claws and fangs.**

· **The Dragon Dimension (Ordam) is mainly where all dragons live. Although there are a few thousand scattered throughout earth.**

· **When a dragon is born on earth to parents from Ordam they can't leave to go to Ordam until they are 16years of age.**

· **Time is different in Ordam. You can leave earth and go to Ordam, while thousands of years will pass there only a couple of weeks will pass on earth. This is how Severus and Lucius have aged so far and when Draco ages to 16yrs of age he too will go to Ordam and stay for 500 years and train, go to school and go through his inheritance.**

· **Lucius, Severus and Draco were all born on earth.**

· **Astarot is the King of Dragons and Ruler of Ordam. Astarot is the largest Dragon as he is king, except he is slightly smaller than the Auburn Dragon and her mate. Severus is the Queen you could say of Dragons and Rules Ordam alongside his Dominant mate Astarot.**

· **The Auburn Dragon is a special Dragon born in the times of War/Conflict with other species or if one of the species is having a terrible war (Wizards) that is starting to affect other species as well (Humans, Non-Magical Folk). They are only born into the Royal line of Dragons, can be female or male but is always a submissive. They need a grounder (the Dominant), they have too much power otherwise. They are known as a warrior and peacemaker. They can talk to the ancestors which guide the auburn dragon with what to do in some cases. They are born with markings from their neck down to identify them as an auburn dragon. Auburn Dragons start their training at 50yrs old from the elders and ancestors, they finish at age 500. They have the unique ability to control the size of their Animagus.**

 **The Dragons in the wizard world are what you would call a cousin to the Ordam Dragons they come from a different line of the Ancestors. They don't have human or half-human transformations. They only live in the Wizard world as their dimension (Dram) was destroyed many eons ago. They talk the same language as Ordam Dragons. Ordam Dragons are the Protectors of Dram dragons and have a treaty with the Ministry of Magic regarding what the wizards can and can't do with the Dram Dragons. If the treaty is Broken the Auburn Dragon can feel it straight away through their magic. Ordam Dragons Work at the Dragon Reserves on earth as Translators and keepers of the treaty.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **The story begins the night after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.**

All the occupants and guests of Hogwarts were in the great hall (which had been expanded to fit tables for the Drumstrang and Beauxbatons students) were eating dinner when they heard what sounded like the roar of a Dragon. Nobody really thought anything of it, thinking it was one of the dragons from earlier on in the day. Except Severus and Draco. They knew that roar and it wasn't good for the school, The Minster of Magic or Dumbledore.

 **(Severus POV)**

Severus heard the roar and thought the person that was responsible for it and knew that he would need to contact Lucius quickly. He quickly stood up and left the great hall, luckily dinner was almost over and made his way to his quarters. He quickly gave the portrait of Salazar Slytherin the password and entered his room. He went directly to his private floo in his living room, grabbed some floo powered threw it in the fire, stepped in and called "Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy private office" and was whisked away.

 **(Draco POV)**

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table when he saw Severus leave. He knew Severus was going to get his father as her would be needed. The Dragon that was out there was not happy and he knew the only person to calm them down without being hurt was his father. Draco could feel his Dragon want to cower away from the anger he could feel coming from the Dragon outside.

"Are you okay Draco?" He heard Blaise his friend asks who was sitting next to him.

He didn't get a chance to answer as the doors to the great hall burst open banging on the wall.

Standing in the doorway was a young woman standing at 5 feet six inches tall with Auburn colour hair, Auburn colour eyes and strange markings on her arms and neck that were glowing. Draco shivered and suppressed a whimper that crept up in his throat. He had been correct in how the dragon was it was his mother's roar that he and heard and she was angry, he only hoped that Severus hurried back with his father.

 **NOTE:**

Please Review this is my first harry potter fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **NOTE: {** **Telepathic talk}**

 **"** **Regular Speech"**

 **(SEVERUS POV)**

Severus arrived at Malfoy Manor to find the office empty.

"Dobby" he called. The elf popped into the room.

"Master Ragnor-Prince-Snape be wanting Dobby"

"Where is Lucius?"

"He be in the family dining room Master Ragnor-Prince-Snape"

"Thank you, Dobby. You may go"

Dobby popped out of the room as Severus all but ran to the family dining room. Upon entering the dining room, he saw his son Pendragon and Lucius eating dinner. They both looked up at him as he entered the room.

"Adalinda has showed up at the school and is in full Auburn mode about the dragons being used on the Triwizard Tournament." He told them.

Lucius immediately stood up along with Pendragon.

"I'll contact father" said Pendragon as he walked out the door.

"Good I'll go and do some damage control and calm things down" said Lucius.

Lucius and Severus went back to the office to floo back to Hogwarts while Pendragon went to Ordam.

 **BACK AT THE SCHOOL**

 **(Adalinda POV)**

"How dare you" Adalinda yelled at the head table in the great hall as she approached.

"You have broken the treaty" she said to Dumbledore and The Minister of Magic standing in front of them.

"May I enquire as to who you are miss and how you got into the castle?" Dumbledore asked.

Igor Karkaroff and Olympe Maxine knew who the woman was and couldn't believe Dumbledore didn't.

"If you don't know who I am then you shouldn't be in your current positions" Adalinda told him.

Adalinda turned to Minister Fudge.

"And your excuse Cornelius Fudge?"

"I... I... I thought you had been contacted your highness"

"Highness?" Dumbledore asked confused.

Before Adalinda could reply the doors to the great hall opened once again.

In the doorway stood Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Astarot Ragnor.

"Adalinda" Astarot said.

"Yes father"

"What's happening here. You have your mate confused, your son scared and your mother in a panic"

"I do not Panic Astarot Ragnor" Severus said while glaring at him.

"The Minister of Magic in Great Britain and Albus Dumbledore have used Dram Dragons in the first task of the Triwizard tournament" Adalinda told her father while glaring at the two men sitting in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Against their will and without consulting the Ordam Dragons or me about the matter"

"Ahhh"

"They've broken the treaty" Adalinda said getting angry again.

Lucius walked up to where she was standing and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Adalinda" he said patiently.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down.

"Your Majesty what a nice surprise" Dumbledore said to Astarot while smiling.

Adalinda scoffed. "So, you know him but not me. Well just goes to show how much you know"

"Adalinda enough" Severus scolded his youngest Daughter. She quietened. You can tell who does the discipline in the Ragnor-Prince-Snape Household.

"Albus I suggest you send all the children to their dormitories, while we have a little chat." Astarot Said.

"Yes. Yes. Prefects please escort the students to their dormitories for the night." Dumbledore told the students.

As all the children exited the hall Severus and Astarot came up to stand next to their daughter and son-in-law.

{Draco come here please} Adalinda said to her son.

Draco came up to stand next to his parents almost touching his father.

"Mr Malfoy, I think it best if you go with your house mates. You can see your father later" Professor McGonagall said.

Adalinda grabbed Draco and hugged him to her. He nuzzled into her neck and hugged her back, just resting in his mother's embrace.

"Draco stays with us" Adalinda said in a very firm tone.

"Should we move this to my office then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Astarot replied.

They all got to the headmaster's office and sat down on chairs. Dumbledore sat behind his desk. The Teachers were scattered throughout the room. Minerva sat next to the Headmaster. The Minster for Magic sat to Right hand side of Dumbledore. Severus and Astarot sat next to each other near the headmaster's desk. Lucius and Adalinda sat next to them, Draco was seated in his mother's lap. Once everyone was seated Dumbledore looked around the room before his eyes fell on Adalinda.


End file.
